Final Date Fantasy
by squallerifyouneedme
Summary: Things get wild when the cast of many Final Fantasy games take a crash course in dating! Watch and see what kind of wild antics and mind blowing twists await.


"Gee I sure am nervous." said, Cloud. "Yeah today's class on dating is sure gonna be wild." said Lightning. "I

hope I get paired with Wakka!" Yuna exclaimed as she gazed sanguinely. Wakka was standing against a locker a short ways

down the hall with his arm supporting him in a flattering way while he talked to Noel. "He is so dreamy." Yuna continued

on. The bell rang with the usual chocobo chirps and the class began funneling throuh the doorway. Auron sat at the desk

and watched as the students poured in. He too was excited to give out the assigned pairings. As the class settled in Auron

stood up and cleared his throat. "As you all know, today's class will be teaching you the fundamentals of dating. You each

will be assigned a partner anonymously and you will introduce yourselves! At the end of the assignment the greatest couple

will be awarded an A++ and the mythical legendary Ultima Pencil."  
Auron continued on with the role call. "Tidus?" "Here." "Cloud?" "Present!" "Yuna?" "Here." "Wakka?" "Yeah!"

"Lightning?" "Shockingly present!" "Rikku?" "Snergenflergen!" "What?!" "Uh, I mean here. Teehee." "Squall?" "..." "I'll

take that as here." "Noel?" "Hey!" "Lulu?" "The blackest soul is currently dark in the classroom." "Uh okay then, everyone

is accounted for. Fabulous. Now you will be given your assigned partners on a upside down piece of paper. DO NOT SHARE IT.

Then the boys will take their seats at one side of the room while the young ladies will be seated at the other side of the

room. And you will discover your true love or you will just be okay lovers just like in the real dating world. Lets get

started."  
SmokeCloud420: sup :)  
MightyLighty: hi there  
SmokeCloud420: hwo do u like this class so far?  
MightyLighty: its pretty cool i guess  
SmokeCloud420: ur pretty and cool i guess  
MightyLighty: y thank u for the component  
SmokeCloud420: yw ;D

HardInTheBlitz: yo!  
BlackestSoulDarkness666: meh  
HardInTheBlitz: hey cheer up :)  
BlackestSoulDarkness666: why when everything is sadness and dark  
HardInTheBlitz: cmon now :(  
BlackestSoulDarkness666: darkness  
HardInTheBlitz: ur bummin me out  
BlackestSoulDarkness666: black empty soul  
HardInTheBlitz has gone offline.

Squall raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" "I don't know, can you?" replied Auron. "MAY I?" "Yes you may"

Auron permitted at last. "I gotta go too! I mean may I gotta go too. I mean, I'm just gonna go before I don't make it."

Tidus blurted as he sprinted out the door passed Squall spinning him on his heels. When Squall got to the bathroom Tidus

was already at the urinal. Squall unemphatically took the urinal next to him. They exchanged glances and then looked away

bashfully. They began day dreaming very similar day dreams. They were presented to the God and Jesus who are the

commanders of the heaven army and the ultima and omego and the final of all fantasies. God spoke to them in a deep voice,

"You two are here by decreed sweetheart soulmate lovers as Jesus is my witness and the light is my power. You two will

live a happy dutiful life together. Be good to each other and cherish the sweet comfort of each others glistening pecs. I

will be watching you two." When the vision faded Squall and Tidus were left back in the bathroom uncomfortably urinating

on the floor because they had been distracted by the holy vision. They panicked and zipped up, Tidus letting out a sharp

squeak as he caught some of his most sacred parts in his zipper. Squall sprinted out the door without even washing his

heads, his cheeks a deep red with embarassing shamefullness.

thenoelknowsbest35: hey  
godhand231: :)  
thenoelknowsbest35: how r u doing?  
godhand231: good urself?  
thenoelknowsbest35: pretty good thx  
godhand231: y dont u tell me who u r and we can get this thing started for real :)  
thenoelknowsbest35: hey we arent supposed to do that  
godhand231: cmon dont u want 2 get naughty  
thenoelknowsbest35: whoa slow down  
godhand231: sorry im told im a bit of a freak :)  
thenoelknowsbest35: its ok i just want to do this thing right and find my true love  
godhand231: yeah ur probably right :)

Man things are really heating up Noel thought. He stared out the window as he thought anxiously about where this

dating class could take him. He was concerned he wouldn't be a good partner or maybe his partner wouldn't like him. He had

never had a girlfriend before. Then he found comfort in that this class was made to teach him about how to date. It was

for beginners like him. "Yeah, I'll work my way to that Ultima Pencil for certain" He muttered to himself clenching his

fist.


End file.
